This invention relates to shipping containers, and more particularly to shipping containers of a type employed to accommodate a cylindrical unit having an axially disposed core.
With the advent of wafer-shaped batteries which are commonly employed in modern instant picture cameras, it has become desirable to ship large quantities of batteries in a convenient and secure container, without damaging the individual wafers. Stacking or arranging individual or sheets of wafers within a shipping container may not insure the adequate protection of all wafers. In addition, there is the potential for damage as the wafers are loaded or unloaded from the container.
Substantial amounts of packing material may be required in other shipping containers to properly protect the unit contained. In addition to requiring more material, increased amounts of waste material would be generated following a single use of the container.
One-piece containers may prove awkward and flimsy requiring time-consuming loading and unloading operations, unless the container capacity or utility is restricted.
To accommodate a heavy unit within the shipping container, a container might of necessity require reinforcement along a plurality of surfaces. This not only would require substantially more material or be more costly to manufacture, but could inhibit the collapsed storage configuration of the container.